Starting as a Trainer
by AW Hawk
Summary: Just a start to this story... Just as start. PMP me for suggestions! :3


I stared down at the small red Pokeball in disgust.

"Stupid Torchic." I muttered, throwing the ball in a large green bush. A bright light came from the bush and a small squeal lingered in the air. I powered walked, clutching an empty red Pokeball in my hand. Torchic ran after me, its legs failing to keep up and suddenly buckled from underneath him, causing a small puff of dust to rise up as he fell onto his beak.

"Tor tor!" It squeaked, brushing itself off and hobbling to catch up with me.

"Having trouble with the tiny chicken?" A voice came from behind me. I whipped around to see the smug face of Drew, his Flygon hovering above him.

"Shut up and go away." I hissed, narrowing my blue eyes at him.

"Your wish is my command." He sang, as his Flygon lifted him up into the air and whisked him away from sight. A small squeak came from below me and I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh, just leave me alone alright," I snapped, shooting a glare at the small chicken like Pokemon, "I only need powerful, beautiful Pokemon. Not scrawny little things like you."

Torchic whimpered, but followed me with its head down, not making another noise. I glanced at it and sighed.

"Fine. Maybe I can afford to train you, but I'm going to have to give you a stone to keep you from evolving." I mumbled, rummaging through my bag until I found a small glowing stone and tucked it in one of its feathers.

"Tor tor!" It exclaimed, cheeping in excitement. I groaned and placed it back into my Pokeball, shoving it back on my belt.

In the distance, a small city was closing down for the night. Shops were locking doors and windows and houses slowly switched off the light bulbs in a calming pattern.

I grumbled as I twirled a lock of shiny brunette hair around my finger, pouting at the change in my pocket, barly seeing the old rusted coins in the darkness of the streets.

"Only $7.70." I grumbled, shoving it back into my bag. A goofy raven haired boy walked past, stopping three feet ahead of me and slowly turned back, with a strange look in his eyes.

"L-L-Leaf? W-What are you doing?" He asked, peering down at me in disbelief, blinking his tired eyes.

"None of your business. Move along Ashey-Boy." I snapped, turning back to the street, ignoring him.

Ash shrugged, and walked away slowly, glancing over his shoulder quickly then disappearing into the crowd.

"Hey, what's a babe like you doing on the streets like this? You know, there's danger around." A perverted looking guy slurred, chugging the contents of a bottle wrapped in a paper bag.

"What, like you?" I snarled, narrowing my eyes at the guy.

"Hey, a feisty one. I like feisty ones when they cry out in pain and pleasure. Like you will soon." The guy licked his lips, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, pushing me to the ground and tugging at my hem of my tight jeans. I shrieked and kicked him somewhere in-between the legs, making him cry out in anger as he lashed out at me.

"You pervert! Get away from me freak!" I shouted, throwing my Pokeball in the air.

"Blastoise…." He growled, the two cannons on his back twitching.

"Blasty, use Hydro Pump now! Full power!" I yelled as a smile spread across my lips as a shocked look crossed the guys face.

He desperately threw a Pokeball mere seconds before Blasty shot him away. I bent down and picked up the battered, rusted Pokeball.

"Heh, a day's work paid off," I giggled, flipping my hair and shoving the Pokeball into my bag, returning Blasty to his ball, "now its time to eat it all up."

"Corsola, use Spike Cannon!" I called, watching as his back arched and started to gleam in a soft glow. He charged towards the Venasaur and knocked it out with a direct hit.

"N-No! T-That can't be possible, you have water and rock type and I have a fully evolved grass type the prissy teenage girl shrieked, clutching her golden locks in anger.

"It's not always about the types you know." I replied, throwing an Oran berry in the general direction of Corsola and returning him into his ball.

"Y-Yes it is! I-I had the advantage! Y-You cheated!" The girl accused, narrowing her light blue eyes at me and shakily pointing a perfect nail at me.

"Think what you want darling." I snapped, turning away and starting to walk towards the exit of the shimmering cave.

"W-Wait! C-Come back here you freak!" The girl shrieked from the stillness of the cave.

"I'll see you around Prissy!" I called back, a smirk spreading across my face as I saw the town in front of me, its light slowly fading off.

"Hey, what do you know? It's scrawny Red." A husky voice scoffed in front of me.

"Well what do you know? It's the winner of the biggest ass of the year." I snarled, adjusting my small backpack on my shoulders.

"Oooh, nice one Red." Gary smirked, running a muscular hand through his spiky brunette hair. I rolled my eyes at this action and power walked past him, throwing my growing hair over my shoulder.

"See you later Oak!" I called back, hearing soft footsteps behind me.

"Oh no Red, you're not getting away that easy. I'm coming with you." Gary smirked, shaking his head at my impoliteness.

"Fine with me. I want ramen for dinner."

The loud ringer sounded, and I smiled. That makes 100 unlost battles so far.

"And the winner is Cynthia!" The referee announced, the young boy falling to his knees.

"What did I do wrong? I had the type advantage and everything." He mumbled to himself, covering his face with his hands.

"You did well," I said softly, watching his eyes slowly rise up to meet mine, "you did really well. It's not always about the type advantage. It's about the confidence in you."

The boy looked to the ground and returned his fainted Onix to his Pokeball.

"Alright. Thank you for the battle Cynthia." He smiled and offered his hand out to me.

"You're welcome Jason. Please come back soon and try again." I smiled, waving goodbye to him. A smile spread across his face as he walked out of the pristine glass doors.

"Well Cynth, I see you've been busy." A voice came from behind me. I turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"And I see you aren't Steven, you never had time to watch my battles before." I said, my face hardening a tad.

"Really Cynth? Still holding a grunge?" He chuckled, shaking his mat of silver hair out as he stood up shakily on his legs.

"Of course not Steven. Didn't you see the tabloids? Louis made me forget everything about you and me." I smiled sweetly, batting my eyelashes as his face dropped.

I pouted. "But of course, we both have no grudges against the other. Right Steve?" I sang, waving to him behind my back.

"Now Piplup! Use Whirlpool and Bubble Beam!" I called out, watching the small bird Pokemon produce a majestic whirlpool of glittering water and mixing in large fat bubbles. The crowd cheered loudly, shouting compliments.

"Well folks, look at this! Dawn obviously worked very hard on this move! But now, let's see what the judges think!" Lillian trilled, her bouncy red hair still perfectly glazed and shaped.

On the judging panel they all nodded eagerly, I smiled brightly and waved to the crowd, then left the stage to come face to face with Paul.

"Um, hey. I heard that Poke' Blocks help your Pokemon in Contests." The purple haired boy muttered and shoved a box of them towards me.

"Thanks Paul, I'll see you after the Contest!" I exclaimed and smoothed down my blue hair, tightening the bows.

"Good luck." He called to me and lifted a hand, shoving them both in his pockets again and walking to the audience.

Piplup tweeted and smirked, fluffing up its feathers, giving me a knowing look.


End file.
